Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Broadcast (ADS-B) functions are avionics function modules, well known in the art, that operate based on the automatic (without pilot command) broadcast of various parameters, such as the aircraft identification, position, route and speed. These messages are broadcast to unspecified receivers and may be intercepted by other aircraft, ground stations, ground vehicles, etc. Potential users, who are unknown by the transmitting aircraft, have the choice between processing or rejecting the messages received.
An avionics function proposes its own display features and algorithms, and makes use of the parameters received from the ADS-B broadcast. It is well known in the art of ADS-B functions and avionics functions generally, that functions generally go through a cycle where they are first selected by a user (e.g., a pilot) and operating parameters are entered. Once the parameters are entered successfully, the function is deemed to be ready to arm. Once armed, functions may be engaged. Once engaged, they are able to perform their set operations, for instance issuing various types of flight “guidance” (e.g., maneuvering guidance, auto flight commands) or outputting data to a display. Variations of this process exist, but this is the general process known in the art.
It is also generally known in the art that, during general usage, a broad range of ADS-B functions cannot be enabled simultaneously. For at least reasons such as problems with compatibility and conflicting outputs between functions, current avionics systems generally do not allow simultaneous enablement. It would be beneficial to have systems and methods that support a way of integrating a diverse set of avionics functions.
In addition, an avionics function may have a plurality of algorithms that dictate under different conditions, how they operate. Traditional methods of managing avionics functions do not provide adequate ways of selecting from available algorithms. Integrating a new approach to algorithm selection with the above mentioned systems and methods that support a way of integrating a diverse set of avionics functions would provide additional benefits.